Post Christmas Surprise
by Mander08
Summary: The rangers talk about their Christmas holiday but they don't know they are being watched. One Shot R&R please


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the power rangers or any of the other characters in this story.

A/N: Ok this is my first one shot so I hope it's good. It took me a while to come up with a storyline for a new story and this is it. It's about Christmas… I know Christmas is technically next month but still. It's the only thing that came to me. My friends can come up with stories in a heartbeat me on the other hand is stuck with thinking for days or weeks. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story for it took me a week and a half to come up with it.

* * *

It was the day after Christmas and the rangers were all sitting at a table at the Juice Bar drinking their hot cocoa and telling each other what they got for presents.

"Man, I got this awesome new boom box and a lot of CD with really cool rhythms on it, so now I have new dance music," Zack exclaimed.

"Is that it Zack?" Kimberly asked him.

"Nah, I also got cloths but I didn't really care about those as much," Zack replied, " but they are all black."

"Of course," Kim said with a smile on her face. "So what did you get Tommy?"

" I got this new snowboard. It's white with green stripes going down it. It's awesome, and I got money from one of my aunts, and My uncle gave me a free pass so I can go to the race track that he owns and I can drive the racecars," Tommy said with a small grin on his face as he looked at Kim.

"Wow sounds fun," Kim said enthusiastically.

"I also got this," Tommy said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Why didn't you open it?"

"Because it's not for me it's for you," He said as he handed the box to Kim.

Kimberly undid the wrapping the gift and opened the box that held the present.

"Oh my gosh… Tommy it's beautiful," Kim said staring at the golden necklace with a large pink gem in the shape of a heart with matching earings. "Thank you so much," She said staring into Tommy's brown eyes.

"Anything for you beautiful," Tommy said leaning over to give Kim a kiss.

"Man can't you guys get a room," Zack said as both Tommy and Kim laughed.

After a few moments Trini, Billy, and Angela had told what they got for Christmas, little did they know that someone sitting in the corner was watching them.

"So Kim what did you get for presents?" Trini asked as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Well first I got this really cute pink outfit, "Kim started as she stood up and showed off her pink dress with pink boots with fur at the ankles. "Then I got a card from my uncle Steve and he gave me $50," Kim stated with a huge smile.

"Shopping Spree," Kim and Trini said at the same time and started to laugh.

"Anyways, my cousin Kelly sent me a charm bracelet," Kim said showing Trini the bracelet. "And my grandmother sent a card with $50 in it... Once again Shopping Time," Kim stated. "But there's one thing missing."

"What's that?" Trini asked.

"Jason," Kim replied looking at Trini whose face went from happy to depressed. "I'm sorry Trini I know you miss him."

The man continued to stare at the rangers until he got up and walked over to the bar.

"It's ok Kim… I know he moved away and everything but he hasn't even called or written."

"I know… I would give up all the money I got for cloths just to see or talk to him again."

"It's good to know that you care about me more than your clothes Kim," Came a deep voice from behind her.

Kimberly and Trini both jumped and turned around as did the rest of the rangers.

"Oh my gosh… JASON!" Kim squealed running over to him and wrapping her arms around Jason's neck.

"Hey Kim… It's good to see you," Jason said returning the hug.

"Hey man, what have you been up to this past year," Tommy asked.

"School, man this new school I'm at gives homework every night… I am so grateful that it's winter break," Jason replied. "So you know what better than coming back home and visiting my family and friends."

"Aww, I knew you missed us man," Zack said laughing.

"You guys are my best friends how could I not miss you."

"Well you could have fooled us," Kim said, "You didn't write, you didn't call… why not?"

"Well it's not like I didn't want to talk you guys it's just I didn't know what to say, especially to Trini," Jason said then looked around, "speaking of where is Trini?"

The rangers looked around and finally spotted her at a table in the corner. Kim started for her but Jason stopped her.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her," Jason stated as Kim nodded and Jason walked over to Trini.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Hey yourself," Trini replied looking up at the man she loved.

"How are you?"

"Fine… you?"

"I'm good, "Jason stated trying to think of what to say. " Ummm… how is your Christmas going?"

"It's great… how about you?"

"It sucked but….it's better now," Jason said looking at Trini.

"Why did it suck?" Trini asked now staring back at Jason.

"Because-"Jason started, "You weren't there to make it worth while."

Trini looked into Jason's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you….. It's just…. I didn't know what to say to you." Jason stated. "All I wanted to do was be back here and go to school with my friends and be with you."

He waited for Trini to respond but she just stared at him.

"I wanted to tell you everyday that," Jason started but stopped and looked back at Trini who was now staring into his eyes. " I wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will."

Trini smiled at his words as Jason started to lean forward to kiss her but they were interrupted by Kimberly and Angela bouncing over to their table with Tommy, Zack, and Billy following.

"Are you guys finally made up yet?" Kim asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Trini laughed as Kim and Angela pulled Jason and Trini to their feet and started to drag them over to the door.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Jason and Trini asked as Kim and Angela stopped.

"Look up."

They both looked up and saw one of the most common things to be hung during the Christmas holidays, mistletoe. Jason and Trini laughed as they both looked into each others eyes. Jason leaned forward and kissed Trini on the lips.

"Oh look at them they are so cute together," Zack said enthusiastically.

Jason and Trini stopped kissing and looked at Zack and started to laugh.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys something," Jason said.

"This better be something good," Kim and Trini said.

"Don't worry I think you will like this."

"Well what is it."

"Well, you know how I was never able to write to you guys."

"Yeah," Kim said.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that," Jason said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving back to Angel Grove," Jason said with a grin.

"Are you serious," Trini said.

"Yep."

This time it was Trini's turn to squeal like a fan-girl and she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

"Merry Christmas Trini."

"I love you," Trini whispered in Jason's ear as a smile lit up his face.

* * *

A/N: Well how was it… I know it was sappy… and all my stories are about Jason. I know it's not Christmas yet but I hoped you guys liked it… please review. 


End file.
